


In the Gardens

by AriadneKurosaki



Series: Deathberry Family [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, IchiRuki Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKurosaki/pseuds/AriadneKurosaki
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have missed each other terribly.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Deathberry Family [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891189
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: Ichiruki week





	In the Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: IchiRuki Week day 2, don't get caught

The thing that Rukia liked most about her home, and a good part of the reason that she and Ichigo selected it, was the garden. Their house, which was far more modest than the Kuchiki manor, was built around an open-air courtyard planted with weeping pines and low, flowering bushes that scented the space during every season save for winter. A winding stone pathway flowed sinuously around the garden, providing both an opportunity for contemplation and a shortcut between the north and south sides of the house. Soon after moving in they’d installed a few padded benches – something Rukia had appreciated during her pregnancy.

It was a good thing that the padding was removable, because she appreciated them even more now, tucked beneath her as they were while Ichigo moved above her, three fingers deep inside of her and his lips covering hers to swallow the low moans threatening to escape her mouth. Rukia clutched him close, one leg bent to allow her husband access to the heated, wet core of her. “We’re going to get caught,” she mumbled against his mouth before she moaned again, fingernails scratching down his back and making Ichigo hiss a little but not disrupting the delicious thrust of his fingers or the way his thumb brushed against her clit and sent shocks of pleasure through her body.

“No one’s –” Ichigo paused to kiss her again, and his other hand reached down to free himself from his hakama. “In the house. And it’s our courtyard.”

Rukia pulled her mouth from his to look between them. Ichigo was already thick and hard for her, and the sight sent a shudder of pleasure through her – or maybe it was the way his fingers suddenly angled up and pressed against a spot that sent another shock through her. Their reiatsu was melding around them, making the air heady and warm even though it was early spring. “I want you inside me,” she demanded, and kissed him again before Ichigo could reply.

But of course – Ichigo _always_ knew what she wanted, and though Rukia mewled a protest when his fingers left her, his hands grabbed her thighs and dragged her closer. She splayed her legs for him, making of herself a cradle for his hips as they found hers. At the first press of his cock inside of her they both gasped, breathing each other’s air and shuddering their pleasure. Even after almost fifteen years of marriage they still fit so _perfectly_ together.

When Ichigo bottomed out inside of her he kissed her again, and Rukia’s legs hooked around his hips to keep him buried within her, clenched in wet heat. “Missed you,” Ichigo muttered against her mouth and braced his arms to either side of her as he began to _move_ , cock thrusting so deep that she saw stars.

“Show me,” she whispered to him, and when their eyes met the look in his was hot and intense. Ichigo thrust faster and pulled her closer, moaning into her mouth and gasping when her nails trailed over his bare back once more. Rukia wanted him to show her just how much he’d missed her during the _month_ he’d been gone on his latest mission. She wanted him deeper, and her inner walls tightened around him, making Ichigo hiss his pleasure against her lips.

Their reiatsu whirled tightly around them, pale blue merging together as they made love there in the garden, beneath the late afternoon sun and shielded from view only by a weeping pine and a few of the taller bushes. So entwined were they in each other that neither noticed the glide of a shoji door opening and shutting, or the low footsteps on wooden floors.

Not until Rukia suddenly sensed someone else’s reiatsu and stilled beneath Ichigo. He thrust into her once more before he noticed the way she’d tensed up, but froze at her choked gasp. “What? Did I hurt you?” His voice was low but tight and his eyes filled with concern until Rukia shook her head frantically.

“Someone’s in the house,” she whispered. “I think it’s Renji.”

“Fuck,” Ichigo whispered, but he didn’t pull away from her. His hips pressed into hers, making Rukia gasp as he tucked her closer, pulled her deeper into the cover of the greenery around them. She felt the way he pulled his reiatsu back in, and she joined him, though it still twined between them.

The footsteps had stopped, and Rukia slowly lifted her head to look beyond Ichigo’s shoulders. She couldn’t see any sign of their friend, but his reiatsu still lingered close by. “What are we going to do?”

When Ichigo’s lips curled in a smirk, Rukia knew that she was in trouble. “ _You’re_ going to be as quiet as you can, and keep your reiatsu as hidden as you can,” he whispered in her ear. “So that we don’t get caught.”

Her eyes widened, but before she could protest Ichigo was moving inside of her again, cock stretching her open and gliding deep within her. At the same time his hand slid between them and his fingertips gathered up her slick before he began stroking her clit again. Rukia gasped out her pleasure and then buried her mouth against his shoulder to muffle her moans.

Ichigo didn’t stand for that, though, and he pulled her mouth away so that he could cover it with his, stifling their moans. And – the idea that they _could_ get caught, that they had to keep themselves contained. Well. Suddenly it seemed kind of _hot_. It showed in the way Rukia gushed, suddenly, which made Ichigo grin against her mouth and nip at her lower lip. His fingers moved quicker, driving her pleasure higher and making it harder to stifle herself.

“Come for me,” he murmured against her mouth, the words barely audible between them. The words held a note of pleading within them, and her breath hitched as his thrusts turned short and sharp, fingers shifting to touch _just_ the way she liked it, _just_ the way that he knew she loved best. It worked, and so did his words. Rukia choked out a gasp before Ichigo muffled it for her, this time with his free hand, large and warm, covering her mouth. Pleasure swelled and crashed over her, a full-body throb centered on her clit even as her inner walls clenched down on him over and over.

Ichigo thrust once, twice more and followed, teeth biting into her shoulder to muffle his moans as he spilled into her and kept thrusting, erratic and weaker, until he slumped over her. Their reiatsu, stifled though it was, burst between them and sent another shudder of pleasure through them both. His lips found the bite mark he’d just left and kissed, gently, soothing the sting and making Rukia shiver again.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” Ichigo murmured against her skin.

“ _Okaeri._ ” Rukia couldn’t help her grin, then, and she pulled him closer. They stayed like that as the sun lowered in the sky and the sweat cooled on their bodies. But finally, she whispered, “We should dress.”

Ichigo kissed her languidly and cupped her cheek with his hand. “I think Renji’s gone, but – yeah. Just in case.” He slid from her, making her shiver, and tucked himself back into his shihakusho, then pulled the top half back on and retied it as he knelt before her. Then, gently, he helped Rukia back into her uniform and found the haori he’d flung onto a low branch. The cushions they’d used were a mess, and Rukia’s cheeks heated as she looked at them, but Ichigo just kissed her temple. “I’ll deal with those later,” he promised, and tucked her close as they walked – her with a little hitch in her step – along the stone path and back into their home.

“I need a bath,” Rukia mumbled as Ichigo held the shoji door open for her. The feel of Renji’s reiatsu was gone – thankfully, because her shihakusho were a mess and they both smelled of their recent activities.

“Me too.” Ichigo scooped her up into his arms, ignoring Rukia’s squeak of protest, and carried her through their home until he reached their rooms. He set her down just inside their bathing room and, thankful that their home had running water, turned the dial that provided them with hot water and let the tub fill. “Let me help you with those.”

Rukia laughed softly as Ichigo helped her undress again. “That’s twice you’ve undressed me today,” she teased. “Did you miss me that much?” She yelped when his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her up against him. He was muscled and firm against her, but Ichigo’s expression was soft as he kissed her once more.

“I was gone for a _month_ ,” Ichigo grumbled. He pulled his own shihakusho off quickly and bundled their dirtied uniforms into a laundry bin in the corner of the room. The bath was filled by that time, and Rukia stepped into the steaming water gingerly. Ichigo slid in beside her and they smiled at one another over the curls of white steam that rose from the water’s surface.

“I missed you too,” Rukia assured him. She moved through the water towards him, and Ichigo grinned, arm coming around her again to pull her close.

“Good,” he said. Then he glanced toward the closed bathroom door. “When’s Sumiye due back?”

“Hmn, she’s spending the night with Kiyone and Isane,” Rukia explained. “Something about a girls’ night for the academy students.”

Ichigo grinned, and his hand slid lower.

It wasn’t until much, much later that either the Thirteenth Division Captain or her Lieutenant got around to actually _washing_.


End file.
